


Il y a fort à faire

by Kiyo_Mizuki



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Childhood Friends, Elaborating on Varian's Past, Everyone trying to get Varian and his boyfriend together for 15 chapters, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), M/M, Misunderstandings, Plus et en vous, Post-Canon, Post-Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyo_Mizuki/pseuds/Kiyo_Mizuki
Summary: As the Royal Engineer, Varian has been given more responsibilities by Queen Rapunzel. One of them is visiting another kingdom, Starbound, to learn how they've gone about implemented magic and alchemy into their daily lives. With Cassandra and Lance's help and a promise that Eugene and Rapunzel will meet him there, Varian prepares to depart. But then he recalls the name of this mysterious kingdom's capital, Constellar. That name sounds familiar to him somehow.
Relationships: Canon Character/Original Character - Relationship, Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/OC, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Il y a fort à faire

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place half a year after the events of Plus Et En Vous.

It was mid-morning in Corona, the sun was shining with only a few clouds blocking its light. The reconstruction projects since the infamous battle with Zhan Tiri were underway. The black rocks had receded, but the damages were quite severe. With the help of every Coronan, things were progressing smoothly. Though it was all thanks to Corona’s newly appointed king and queen. Their coronation had happened suddenly, but they had taken quite quickly to their new positions in the few months they had held them.

“Oh, Varian, aren’t you excited about today?” Queen Rapunzel asked the boy who was scorched from his most recent experiment. Being the Royal Engineer did not heighten his chances for success. He brushed some of the soot off his body.

“Actually, I fear what might happen whenever you tell me you have a surprise for me.”

“Why?” Rapunzel gave him a sideways look that caused her, now slightly grown out, brown hair to fall to one side. Varian held his lightly toasted raccoon closer to his chest.

“Somehow I always feel like it’s going to be jail time.” Varian laughed awkwardly. Every time he remembered what he’d done to Corona he wondered how he’d managed to earn their forgiveness. Was the happiness he felt now some kind of illusion? Rapunzel’s brows furrowed. She didn’t want him to feel that way, but she knew he still harbored guilt for his actions. Noticing this, Varian tried to crack a joke to lighten the mood.

“I’m also reminded of the time you made clothes for Ruddiger.” Varian looked down at Ruddiger who moved closer to him. The raccoon did not want to relive that day. Rapunzel couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Well, it’s not that, silly. We love you and this surprise will be something good. Right, Eugene?” Rapunzel turned to her husband who was coming back into the throne room from training with the guards. He sheathed his sword as he walked over to them.

“That’s right, Sunshine. Varian, you should be excited about this.” Eugene grinned.

“Okay, so what is it then?” Varian asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

“We’re sending you on a mission, kid,” Eugene told him. Rapunzel nodded, speaking excitedly.

“It’ll be super fun! Not to mention how important it is for Corona!”

“Important? And you’re trusting me to do it?” He looked between the king and queen, surprised by how sure of themselves they seemed. Eugene stifled a laugh at how frazzled Varian was, with every movement more soot fell from the boy’s clothes.

“Of course, I trust you a lot,” Rapunzel said smiling at him. She really did have faith in this boy.

“And you won’t be going alone,” Eugene reminded, “Lance and Cassandra will be going with you… for protection.” Eugene gave a slightly strained grin that caused Varian to prickle.

“Protection? How dangerous is this mission, Princess er—Queen Rapunzel?” Lance was one thing. He recognized why they would want him to have adult supervision. Varian wasn’t exactly known to be successful in solo endeavors. But Cassandra? She was a trained royal guard. One does not simply call Cassandra back from her adventuring out in the beyond just to send her on a day trip. There had to be something more important at stake here. There had to be some kind of intense danger or risk.

“Not dangerous at all. Eugene just insisted we not send you alone. And we’ll be meeting you there as well. I have some things I need to oversee here in Corona, but eventually, we’ll all be with you. Lance, Eugene, Cass, and I.” Rapunzel and Eugene both looked at Varian like parents admiring their son. Varian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Aha, I don’t know if I’m ready for this. And I still have to ask my dad and—” Rapunzel cut Varian off mid-sentence in an even more eager tone (if possible).

“We already asked Quirin and he said as long as Cass goes, you can go.” His father trusted Cassandra that much? He chose not to question it.

“Oh… that’s great?” He hid a slight gulp of concern as he made a mental note to ask his father not to agree to such things without consulting him.

“Yay! I knew you’d be just as excited.” Rapunzel hugged Varian and swung him around with ease. Improper behavior for a queen, but not out of character for her, especially when it came to Varian (her cute young engineer). Eugene laughed at the interaction between his wife and the boy he considered a younger brother.

“Wait!” Varian pried himself from her grasp, dropped to the floor, and stood up again, “Where am I even going for this ‘mission’?” Varian didn’t want to agree without first knowing where he was headed. He was still convinced it was somewhere bad, dangerous, or both.

“The kingdom of Starbound. It’s a ways away from here. We’re working to become better acquainted with the people there.” A moment after she’d said this, Cassandra and Lance walked having some kind of wrestling match whilst still remaining upright. In her left hand, Cassandra held a map which she was trying to keep away from Lance who was reaching for it and complaining quite loudly. Eugene sighed at Lance who was acting like a child.

“Just give it to me, I can get us there!” Lance reached for the map again. Cassandra moved it out of his reach and bopped him in the head with her gloved fist. Even after leaving to pursue her own interests (apart from Corona), she was still the same violent-when-frustrated Cassandra.

“You’ll just get us lost just like you always do, “ she said before turning to Rapunzel, “Are we almost ready to go, Raps?” Rapunzel nodded. Varian straightened up when he saw them enter. Even after Zhan Tiri’s attack, he still greatly respected Cassandra and wanted her to see him as a mature adult, a _real_ alchemist. He was the Royal Engineer, after all. And that is quite an esteemed position.

“Of course, I just told Varian. He needs to pack but you should leave soon. Hopefully later today.” Cassandra’s gaze moved to Varian who gulped for the second time that day. The intensity of her stare was still intimidating. Quickly, he scrambled off to his workshop (now located in the castle) to pack his things.

After a few minutes of hearing loud crashing noises and Ruddiger’s chittering in the distance, the occupants of the throne room saw Varian come back changed into clean clothes with a few bags, all ready to go. He asked again where exactly he would be going. Starbound, he knew, but that was the kingdom. Surely there was a more specific place, a town or city there.

“You’ll be in the capital city, it’s called Constellar. They are awfully well-guarded. I never was able to steal that necklace I was asked to—” Eugene’s story was cut off by Rapunzel.

“Eugene! Don’t tell Varian about that,” she scolded him. Cassandra sighed and Lance jumped into the conversation, adding that he also had not been able to steal anything from Constellar.

“Constellar,” Varian repeated softly to himself, not hearing the conversation the others were having about Eugene’s criminal past. That place sounded familiar to him somehow. Where had he heard that name before? He felt like he should know this.

Why did this place, somewhere he’d never been, hold such significance to him? What couldn’t he remember? His heart hurt thinking of this place, yet he couldn’t quite place when kind of emotion he was feeling. Sadness? Anger? Did the queen know about this? Was there a reason she was sending them here? He ran over all the possibilities in his head. What couldn’t he remember? He kept trying to pull up even a sliver of memory, but only drew up blanks. Frustrated, he clenched his jaw.

Lance approached Varian. The younger boy did not seem to notice. He knocked on Varian’s head like it was a door, trying to get his attention. 

“Oi, Varian, are you still in there?” Varian snapped back to reality, shaking his head slightly, causing his dark hair to fall in front of his eyes.

“What’s up, Lance?” He finally addressed the older male.

“You were spacing out,” Lance said this in a matter-of-fact tone. This was not something uncommon for Varian. He would often get caught up in his own little world when doing alchemy.

“I know, sorry.” Varian still seemed a bit dazed.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m… fine. It’s just a lot to be chosen to do this for Rapunzel.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Lance spoke reassuringly, but it didn’t do much for Varian.

“Thanks, Lance.” Varian managed to smile at him.

Lance, wasting no time, slung Varian over his shoulder and picked up the last remaining bag, one of Varian’s supply bags. They had been packing up the new caravan while Varian had some kind of internal monologue. They were ready to leave now, all that was missing was the chosen alchemist. Varian yelped when Lance picked him up, not expecting it to happen.

“Lance, put me down! I can walk!” He struggled in his grip. Ruddiger, who had been picked up as well, slipped out of his spot in Varian’s arms and crawled onto Lance’s other shoulder.

“We’ve been calling for you for ten minutes.” Lance looked at the raccoon for a second but chose to ignore it. He was kind of getting used to having him around.

“Right,” Varian laughed awkwardly, partially due to his own discomfort in being held and also because Ruddiger had climbed into Lance’s head, deciding that was to be his new spot.

Carrying Varian and Ruddiger, Lance approached Cassandra who was standing with her arms crossed leaning against the caravan. She’d been waiting and was displeased. Perhaps she wasn’t eager to be going on a road trip, Varian thought, maybe this was really just a simple mission. He really hoped it was something peaceful, not some kind of battling adventure.

Lance dropped Varian and Ruddiger at Cassandra’s feet.

“You’re finally here?” She gave him a quick once over.

“Yeah,” he managed.

“Get in the caravan. It’s time to go. We have a long journey ahead of us.” Varian nodded and boarded, swiping his last bag (his personal satchel) away from Lance as he did so. Ruddiger followed him. Lance mumbled something about how kids grow up so fast. Cassandra groaned, she was not pleased about this trip. She was doing this for Rapunzel and, in part, to repent.

“You too, Lance. Get in the caravan,” she paused before saying, “Or else.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted her as a guard might have. They all boarded the caravan, with Cassandra driving and Owl serving as the lookout.

* * *

They had been traveling for a few hours now. The trip had been mostly silent and it was eating away at Lance. Varian only talked to Ruddiger and worked on his calculations, Cassandra was driving, and that left no one for Lance to talk to. He missed Kiera and Catalina, he had yet to be apart from them since he’d adopted them. His cute little daughters, he certainly hoped they wouldn’t cause too much trouble for Eugene while helping out at the castle. Yet, simultaneously, he also thought it would be hilarious if they made Eugene’s life a living hell. 

But he was bored and he couldn’t stand the silence, so he decided to try and talk to Varian

“Hey, Varian—oh.”

It was only then he realized that in the amount of time it took for him to make up his mind, Varian had gone to sleep with Ruddiger curled up in his arms. Lance sighed, he would have to either stay up alone to go to sleep himself, he supposed. Waking up Varian would be mean when the child was so tired. Sighing, he leaned against one of the inner walls of the Caravan and looked out the one window they had. This would be a long night.


End file.
